nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V187
Nintendo Power Volume 187 is an important issue of Nintendo Power as the cover featured the Nintendo DS console in all its glory. It also showcased a variety of highly regarded video games on the GameCube and Game Boy Advance including Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Resident Evil 4, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, and many others. Despite all of these heavy hitters, the most notable parts of the issue are the ones that regarded the forthcoming DS that would be released during the issues' life span. This article will take a look at all the features in this issue in order of their appearance. Nintendo Online In all there were four new websites for popular video games and one whopping new one for the Nintendo DS. Despite a website for a new console, the showcased website was for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The websites included: *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - GameCube *Nintendo DS - console *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' - Game Boy Advance *''Mario Power Tennis'' - GameCube *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - Game Boy Advance The new sages of the month for the NSider Forums include *HEN*, Hmm, Sonic 12, HeroOfTime07, NickDudeNick, and Tigerss. Game Watch A variety of video games were showcased in this issue's Game Watch, including Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, Star Fox Assault, Geist, Odama, Fire Emblem for GCN (which would later be titled Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance), and Advance Wars: Under Fire (which would later be titled Battalion Wars) for GameCube. Multiple DS titles were also shown, including Super Princess Peach, Egg Monster Heroes, Pac-Pix, Brain Twisting Games Vo. 1, Meteos, and Trauma Center, which was then known as Intern Tendo Dokuta. A whole bunch of other titles were also shown here as well. Nintendo DS special The Nintendo DS special featured a variety of video games as well as PictoChat. The games featured include: Launch titles *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - 2 pages *''Madden NFL 2005'' - 2 pages (including an interview with EA) *''Spider-Man 2'' - 2 pages *''Feel the Magic: XY/XX' - 1 page *Ridge Racer DS'' and Asphalt Urban GT - 1 page *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour'' and Sprung - 1 page *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' and Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits - 1 page *''Ping Pals'' and Rayman DS - 1 page Soon to be released titles *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' (then known as Advance Wars DS) *''WarioWare: Touched!'' (then known as WarioWare, Inc. DS) *''Trace Memory'' (then known as Another) *''Jam with the Band'' (which was never released in America) *''Polarium'' (then known as One-Line Puzzle) *''Yoshi's Touch & Go'' *''Nintendogs'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (then known as Animal Crossing DS) Power Previews Power Previews was a monthly feature that didn't last very long. Basically it featured previews on video games that didn't have enough information for a full featured article. The games included are Call of Duty: Finest Hour, NFL Street 2, Virtual Quest, Killer 7, Need for Speed: Underground 2, and Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. Category: Nintendo Power